Savitar
Summary While posing as the "God of Speed", Savitar is revealed to be a Time Remnant of a future version of Barry Allen that came into being as a result of a bootstrap paradox that was a side-effect of the Flash restoring the original timeline. Traveling back in time to reinvent himself as the first Metahuman in existence, Savitar uses the Philosopher's Stone to turn an ideal person onto his thrall Doctor Alchemy while trapped in the Speed Force. Once freed, Savitar reveals his goal is to ensure his existence with one of the conditions being the tragic death of Iris West. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Barry Allen, Savitar, God Of Speed, Dark Lord, Future Flash Origin: Arrowverse Gender: Male Classification: Speedster Metahuman, Time Remnant-clone of a future version of Barry Allen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Time Travel, Regeneration (Unknown, Low-Mid formerly), Dimensional Travel, Possession, Afterimage, Duplication, Air Manipulation, Portal Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Master Manipulator, Skilled combatant and Invisibility (formerly). Voice Filtering, Mental connection and Resistance against Ice Manipulation, Static Charge and Heat Energy with his armour, Electricity Absorption Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Far stronger than the Season 2 Flash, Reverse Flash and Zoom. Could generate earthquakes with his speed. Comparable to Season 3 Flash) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Season 3 Barry Allen, has moved at high speeds before), Sub-Relativistic+ when trapped in the Speed Force (Blitzed the Flash effortlessly) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Season 3 Flash. Able to lift and drag a fully-grown man off the ground by their throat, all with a single hand. Threw Jay Garrick with ease) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Could send Jay Garrick flying over a building with one punch. Beat up Barry Allen and Wally West simultaneously) Durability: At least Small City level (Can tank direct hits from other speedsters) Stamina: Very high (Beat Barry up, while opening several breaches without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, can open up breaches to places on the same earth, making his movement almost instantaneous. Standard Equipment: Exo-Armor with two retractable blades. Intelligence: Able to manipulate the entirety of team Flash to release him from the Speed Force using knowledge of their psychology and history. Weaknesses: *'Hyper-Metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Savitar burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. *'Cold Temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a buildup of heat in the target's atoms, Savitar is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Savitar's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. This was proven when Killer Frost used her powers on Savitar. *'Electricity Absorption:' Savitar's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Barry be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption:' Because Savitar's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Time Alterations:' While Savitar's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. This was proven when he was hunted down by the Black Flash. *'Lighter Gravity:' Lighter gravity disables his increased speed. *'Radiation:' Radiation can negate his healing factor. *'Armour reliance (potentially):' As speculated by Tracy Brand, Savitar's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. Because he draws an excessive amount of power from the Speed Force, he has become so fast that when he uses his superhuman speed at his highest levels, the charge he builds up around himself is so volatile (due to the massive buildup of heat energy), he must wear the suit of armor to shield himself from it otherwise it would kill him. The high velocity and charge he builds up could also be used against him to trap him in the Speed Force, as discovered by Tracy Brand, who used this weakness to create the device that imprisoned him in the first place. However, Savitar has run for an extended period of time without his armor with no ill effects. *'Limited healing powers:' Despite his increased connection to the Speed Force likewise powers, the efficiency of his healing powers appears to have been reduced. He was not able to heal from the scars on the right side of his face, though whatever burned him may simply be too damaging for even him to heal. *'Mental link:' As Savitar is a future time remnant and his memories are linked to Barry's, if Barry forgets anything, so will Savitar. *'Philosopher's Stone connection (formerly):' At some point, Savitar was defeated by the original Barry when the stone was sealed away in its box. Savitar can only maintain his presence in the world while the Philosopher's Stone is in contact with the world outside of its containment vessel. However, now that Savitar is free from the Speed Force, with Jay Garrick taking his place in the Speed Force, the stone is no longer a weakness to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman speed:' Barry is unfathomably fast, greatly belying his massive size and build. His astronomical speed allowed him to race around Alchemy's lair and instantly kill multiple cops in seconds. Only other speedsters can see anything. Upon their first encounter, despite the younger Barry's own speed exceeding his other speedster enemies, his own movements were still slow-motion in comparison to the younger Barry, who effortlessly countered and outmaneuvered the younger Barry. He later showed equal dominance against the veteran speedster Jay Garrick and simultaneously against the younger Barry and Wally. Even after being freed from his prison, Barry continued to dominate speedsters like the younger Barry and Jesse Quick, who were only able to fend him off by outsmarting him for a decent enough hit. *'Bodily vibration:' When Barry was encased in sub-zero ice, he was able to almost instantly break free from his confinement. *'Dimensional travel:' Barry's speed is so intense, with a sudden movement he can open dimensional breaches, enabling him to shift and warp about and appear out of nowhere to new locations. Combined with his raw speed, the actions can appear as if he is at multiple places at once. He is also able to use this power to travel throughout the Multiverse. *'Electrokinesis:' When moving at superhuman speeds, Barry generates white lightning and is uniquely the only known individual in the multiverse that is able to do so. Barry is also capable of projecting electrical arcs, although it is unknown if he must absorb a sufficient amount of energy to do this, to which he uniquely is able to absorb any electricity launched at him and can then redirect it, possibly due to his suit's capabilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7